The Chats Children
by MaraJane19
Summary: Emma was used to it by now. She and her twin brother, Louis, were 12 and their father had never been a part of their life. In fact, he didn't know the twins existed, but their mother, Marinette, was the best mom they could ever have. What happens when the father, Chat comes back 13 years later. Rated T just to be safe. I DON'T OWN MLB.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir sat on the eiffel tower, he could see ladybugs form swinging towards him in the dark. Standing up as she landed and kissing her hand he gestured for her to sit down. Ladybug looked at Chat and burst into tears.

"M'lady, what's wrong," he took her weeping form into his arms and waited for the tears to subside…

Chat held Ladybug until the tears had stopped flowing and finally they both sat down on the top of the tower, their legs hanging over the edge. Looking away from her Chaton, Ladybug answered his question.

"Almost everyone I know is moving...either to college or university or to start a new life somewhere else" she said...then looked at her sweet Chat's face and saw a pained expression. A new wave of tears burst through the flood gates, and only managed to choke out a few words... then turned and fled

"Y-Your leave-leaving t-t-t-to, aren't y-y-y-y-you?"

Detransforming on her balcony, then disappearing through her skylight, Marinette flipped on her lights. sitting down at her desk, head in her hands, Tikki appeared started to calm her down

"Shh, Marinette, it will be ok…you will see almost everyone again in summer... I think Chat is here."

Sure enough a knock on her skylight. going to open it, she jumped a little bit as Chat jumped down onto her bed next to her.

"Chat... you've been crying, what's wrong," Marinette said looking at him, the pleated when he didn't answer"Chat, answer me, what is wrong?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow...I don't know when I'll be back" he said. they just snuggled up on Marinette's bed, Hugging and kissing and blah blah blah.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino waved goodbye to her fellow classmates from the year before, Alix and Kim were going to the university of Florida because of its sports program. Max, Sabrina and Chloe were going to some course somewhere out in Reims, they would be back after christmas. Nathaniel was in germany, and Adrien was in Tabiet. Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Ivan where all going to Sorbonne University so they could stay in paris.

Alya was Nadja Chamonks assistant reporter, Nino was an active DJ and of course Marinette was the best design intern at Gabriel, but took a while off after being promoted due to having a beautiful set of twins to look after not even 9 months later...

Emma was used to it by now. She and her twin brother, Louis, were 12 and their father had never been a part of their life. In fact, he didn't know the twins existed, but their mother, Marinette, was the best mom they could ever have.

"Mom," Louis shook his mother awake, his twin sister beside him. She was rubbing her bright green eyes sleepily, and her raven blue hair was a rats nest. Emma had inherited Marinette's classic late-to-everything trait...Louis had not.

The twins could not have been more different, Louis was a calm natured boy who seemed to have inherited all the calm patient qualities of both his mother and father, but none of the rowdiness or clumsiness. Emma was the complete opposite of her brother, she was almost as much of a clutz as her mother, if not even more so. She was pun-loving, fun and an amazing child at getting her way. SHE. WAS. PURR-suasive.

But while the twins may have had very different personalities, they looked like same person... Practically identical! The 2 kids were like carbon copies of their mother. Same hair, same smile, same nose, the one difference from their mother ...They had piercing green eyes.

Marinette rolled onto her back and smiled at the reaction of her 2 children. Emma still dressed in her PJ's, a pair of soft black cotton PJ pants and a green tank top, and was half asleep. Louis fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice black button up sweater with a coller over a white top with red and gold design of witch (to most people's surprise) he had designed himself.

"Mom, it's already 7:30. We should be headed out soon" Louis said, glancing down at his 'old-fashioned' wrist watch.

"OK. Emma, go get dressed please, and Louis could you help your sister get ready, I will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast...if we have time," Marinette said, adding the last part as an afterthought because of the look her twins gave her.

Emma quickly slipped on a pair of green leggings, a black sweater-dress with a turtleneck and long sleeves and finally her signature black and silver cat ear headband. The sleeves of the dress were had an open stripe down the middle, where a bunch of little criss-crosses lined it so It wouldn't fall of her arm.

"Emma," tikki flew in holding a hairbrush "I'll brush your hair while you eat breakfast. If Louis is late again I think he's going to have a heart attack"

The kwami and girl started laughing knowing how much her brother hated being late, a problem when your mother and twin sister where always late to everything. He was probably the the most polite rule following child you'd have ever met...if it weren't for the fact that he was just as silly as his sister.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

With Adrian

He sat on his bed nervously, internally cursing himself. What would Alya and Nino think? What would Ladybug think? But most of all, what about Marinette? He hadn't visited home in so long, 13 years to be exact. He missed his friends, and his childhood home, the city he'd protected as chat and the city he'd loved as Adrien. But now, he was going back as a man 13 years and he was worried.

"Just have some cheese, that always make me feel better," Plagg spoke, then gulped down his camembert in one foul swoop. Flying off his master's shoulder, Plagg just looked straight into Adrian's eyes.

"You kept in touch with all of them except pigtails, whats her name again….oh, Marinette, they're going to meet you at the airport and kid..."

"Yes Plagg,"

"I think we're getting picked up soon, hope your packed "

That seemed to snap adrian out of his daze, grabbing his bags, jacket and shoes. Then the boy started to heard his kwami, though not without protest and a few plea's for cheese, he managed to get out the door and out to the car.

With Marinette

Marinette, dressed in a white shirt and pale pink overalls with a dark gray sweater tied around her waist, entered the kitchen. The twins were eating their usual breakfast, Louis had a plate with 2 pieces of toast, one with sunflower butter and the other with raspberry jam. Emma, sticking to something simple, was eating a bowl of multi-grain cheerios.

Tiki was madly trying to tame the messy hair of the carefree girl, using a bottle of detangler and a brush to finally comb the hair out of it's rats nest and into Emma's classic braid. Tiki had taken to doing Emma's hair in the mornings after Louis had complained it took to long for Emma to comb her own hair and that, that was the reason they were late in the mornings.

"Emma, why do you have to make yourself a tea every morning?" Louis asked this every morning but always got the same response.

"Because...then I have an excuse for being late,"She replied the same way every morning when he asked her. Being in the same class meant that he got to hear allllll her terrible puns and crazy jokes. The most common one she used on the teacher was 'I am so sorry I am latte again, but it is a brew-tiful day,' luckily their teacher, Miss. Bustier, was used to it and had been forewarned by her previous teachers. was used to the twins being late, she was in fact Marinette's old teacher and was very used to Marinette's lateness.

"Guys, please head out to school. I have a meeting and honestly, even if is your teachers are used to you being late doesn't mean their not going to give you detention, just be thankful you don't have Mrs. Mandelieve" Marinette said, shooing her kids to the front door both of which gave a selective shudder of the science teacher who would be retiring at the end of the year.

_**Authors note**_

_**sorry I took so long, lots of school work and other stuff. please check out my other fanfics if you get the chance and if you have any ideas for my story, please feel free to PM me**_

_**not as long of a chapter but a new one is comeing soon, (wich will include a clasic marinette freakout)**_

_**BYE for now**_

_**MaraJane 19**__**  
**_


	3. meeting (a quick chapter I wrote at 2am)

Marinette loved her job, she was the head designer of _Gabriel _and got to show off her designs, best of all, she only had meetings once a month. This month they were discussing the _Miraculous _line. This line couldn't help but make Marinette sad. Cat Noir had not been seen in 13 years and Ladybug (AKA Marinette) had been fighting the Akuma with Reena Rouge. While that meant she could (and had) shared her identity with Alya, she still missed her partner very much.

"Ms. Marinette, could you please show us the newest designs for the _Miraculous _line,"

"Of course," the First design was based off of Hawkmoth, it was a silver dress, tight at the top with a skirt that got slightly more loose as it flowed downwards, stopping just above the anlke. It had one strap that went over the left shoulder, and of course the whole outfit was accented by a dark purple strip that went from the shoulder, across the chest, around the back and came to and came to an end at the bottom of the dress, the dark purple section slowly getting wider as it flowed down. On the shoulder was a beautiful Akuma butterfly, as well a pattern of cleansed an evilized Akumas decorated the hem.

5 minutes before the end of the meeting, Marinettes phone rang, ending the meeting a llittle early.

"Sorry, I have to take this...it's the kids school...Again. Hello,"

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Marinette, its Emma agian. We would like to know when would be a good time for you to come get her,"

**_Authors note_**

**_wow sorry about the wait, I had major writers block and on top of that a trip._**

**_I relly like the question Black Neko Hime_****_ asked and I am thinking I may start a new story that takes place during Marinettes pregnancy, I you like that idea please comment or PM me._**

**_I do read all the comments and PMs the first chance I get, and if you don't like the design or this chapter I just want to let you know that I wrote this chapter at 2:15am, but just got back from a trip and the time there would be 4:05am and I came up with that design with no inspiration or prompts exept for Hawkmoths suit._**

**_bye for now,_**

**_MaraJane19_**


	4. Well, good job Emma

Marinette quickly apologized as she grabbed her stuff, running out of the building to her car. This was the 4th time she had been called to the school this week, and it was only Wednesday. First because someone named Von beat up Louis (sadly, Von bullied Louis and Emma a lot,), Second becouse Emma had an extreme panic attack in class, third because Louis was sick and Now she was driving to the school again. Normally she only got called in once or twice a year in the elementary and middle school grades. This year, in grade 7, she had been called in once or twice every 2 months. (normally because of Emma's anxiety or panic atacks, a bad trait she inherited from Marinette only amplified.)

Emma was scared, she had thought evereverything was under control...well at least until that lying scum of a boy, with short brown hair and hazel-green eyes, knocked her to the ground and kicked her in the side until the teacher stopped him. Wich in her opinion was to late, Emma was pretty sure she had a few bruised ribs. That would not be fun. Her mom, being ladybug and all, had ended up with bruised ribs once. From what Emma and Louis had seen, It looked like it hurt..quite a bit, acutally.

_God I hate Von so much_, Emma thought as she blacked out.

"Oh My Goodness. Emma, what happened?" Marrinette said, walking into the room. Her voice cracking. That was her baby, her beautiful daughter, sitting in the office. Emma looked like she had just been attacked by an Akuma, and judgeing by the way she held her chest and it was visibly painful for her to breath, Marinette guessed Emma had bruised ribs (this was going to be a rough 6 weeks at least)

"I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emma gasped, luckily the principal interrupted,"Von, has been expelled due to his reputation for injuring and bullying your children. His mother was been called to come get himafter he was found kicking Emma in the side out in the courtyard. I sugest you take Emma home, and should probably take Louis too. He seems very worried about his sister,"

**_Authors Note_**

**_alright 20 points for whoever can guess who Vons mother is, Im going to start awarding points each chapter to whoever gets my question right. Just comment your answer, Answer =10 points...explain why for another 10 points._**

**_sorry for the Short chapter, I think Im going to aim for updateing every other week, hope that works_**

**_Bye,_**

**_MaraJane19_**


	5. chapter 5

**author notes*clap...clap...clap*Well, you are good guessers...but truely only ONE person picked up on my little hint. ONE! Guys I gave you a very good hint of who Von's mom was (sure...I did a very good job of disguising it as something random, but still) anyways, please keep guessing and I'll keep awarding points.**

**until then, Akuma contest,**

**You tell me what the akumas name is and what their powers are(It must be original)BUT,you must also tell me what your favorite akuma is everyone who commits an entry gets 5 points, and I will feature one of the Akuma you guys create in my stories (you get full credit for the Akuma if I use your Idea)**

**with Adrian**

"Adrian, DUDE, over here," Nino called his best bud, who had just exited customs. Alya was waving to him, but was a bit distracted by a small redhead girl with glasses running around. The girl was Reena, Nino and Alya a 4 year old daughter

"Hey, Adrian," Alya walked over after finally convincing the young girl to go say hi to 'Uncle' Adrian, "how have you been? I know Nino and you keep up, better than the rest of us anyway. But honestly, you haven't been here for over 13 years...It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you to, Alya. But, honestly, not much has changed since we video called last week...just a very boring plane ride and a long trip through customs. Oh, hows Marinette...I haven't talked to her since I left 13 years ago,"

"Good, though I must say that if you want to ask about her you should ask her herself...cause...well,... she's...changed a lot in the last 13 years,"

"Oh?"

with Marinette

Emma was icing her side, she and Marinette were watching 'Once upon a time' on the couch together, while Tikki and Louis were feasting on cookies, sketching and complaining that they couldn't just watch Flash or Pokémon, (Tikki didn't mind the shows the girls watched, but tended to side more with Louis when to came to TV as most of the movies the mother daughter duo watched were romances and chick flicks)

Marinette had her phone out and was texting Alya and Nino about what had happened with Emma at school that day.

Mari: Hey could you come over tonight

Alya: Sure

Alya: Whats up?

Mari: Emma got beat up at school again, Von got expelled this time, but I was wondering if you could come over, Louis doesn't really want to watch 'girly movies'

Alya: Be right there

Alya: See you in 10 minutes

Alya: hope your ok with me bringing a guest

"Alright then, Looks like We're stopping by Marinette's place," Alya announced to everyone in the car, Nino gave her a Quizzical look. She explained,"Emma got beat up at school...Again. Von got expelled this time, it's actually surprising how long he lasted, what with how Lyla was raising him and all"

"Who's Emma?" Adrian asked from the backseat of the car, where he was sitting with Reena, who a moment before had been laughing and giggling at the silly faces Adrien was making to keep the kids entertained.

"Emma is Marinette's daughter…" Alya told him slowly, deliberating how much to tell the man behind her "she also has a son named Louis,"

Alya knew that Adrian was going to ask who the father was and knew that it was an extremely touchy subject since... Well the father was Chat Noir and Chat's identity was still unknown, even to Mari, who also just so happened to be ladybug.

Adrien felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, Marinette had a daughter? And a son? He really had missed a lot in the past 13 years. As if in sink with Alyas thoughts Adrian asked "Oh? Who is the Father?"

"That is something you can find out yourself by asking Marinette" Alya stated, almost angrily.

Adrian decided to stop talking and just sat there thinking about how much he'd missed in the past 13 years.

With Marinette

I wonder who the visitor is, Marinette wondered as she got up to get Emma a fresh ice pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Alya pulled up at marinette's house and rushed everyone in as fast as she could. Nino went over to talk to Louis since tikki sensed adrien coming in and hid, leaving Louis without anyone to talk to. Alya went immediately over to hug Emma but stopped when she saw that, that would probably hurt and just left it with a kiss on the forehead. Then she looked Mari dead in the eye shooing away Mari so she could finish her work, since she had to leave the meeting to pick up Emma.

Adrien stood awkwardly by the door, Emma and Louis were older than he expected. Emma looked like a spunky, but nice, teenager. And Louis looked like a very mature boy for his age, but also looked extremely shy and clumsy. Adrien had expected them to be young kids, not pre-teens. Another thing that suprised him was that they looked to be twins, Adrien had NOT been expecting them to be twins.

Alya switched on the TV to the news, wanting to show everyone her new interview position with Nadia, but those plans changed when they saw news about a new akuma.

The Akuma called herself Mme. S'more and seemed to be shooting friend groups with some sort of marshmellow-like thing that made them stick together and be forced to work together. Then madame s'more would send chocolate covered gram cracker bombs and make the friends fight, and be mean to eachother

"Mari and I need to go do some… Shopping, you good to watch everyone while we're gone Nino," Alya jumped up, calling Mari who came running in.

"We'll be back soon" Mari called running out the door.

' any idea where the akuma is Reena Rouge?" Ladybug called swinging in after trying to attack the akuma, Mme. S'more, from behind.

"Not 100% sure, but my guess is the chocolate bar pendant on her necklace" Reena called as she lunged for the necklace around the villains neck, "Now would be a great time for that lucky charm girl,"

When the Akumatized object was broken, it turned out that the akuma was an eleven year old girl whose friends had decided they didn't like her anymore and thrown their s'mores themed friendship necklaces down on sidewalk, where they got broken.

"Oh god, I hope that never happens to the twins," Mari said when they transformed into an alleyway a few blocks from Mari's place.

"Speaking of the twins, their dad would have been extremely useful... But if I ever see that fleabag evil alleycat again he is going to get a few fairly accurate punches in the jaw from me, Reena, Nino, Carapace and then prob probably me again."

"Then for his sake, and maybe mine and yours to, let's hope we never see him again" Both girls burst out laughing and were still laughing when they walked in the door.

meanwhile back at the apartment just after the girls left

Adrien stood akwardley by the doorway, he didnt want to disrupt anything. He noticed the girl sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to her ribs, he didn't know the full story but she looked as if every movement or even breath hurt her, and he guessed she had a bruiesed rib, maybe even a few.

Emma sat on the couch covered by an adorabley cute blanket, it had a soft fuzzy side and the outside was a black leather and the bottom left hand corner had little green cat and the initals E.D.C. next to it in cursive. All Emma wanted to do at the moment was crawl upstiars with her blanket and ice packs and watch the latest Akuma on TV with her twin brother.

Sadley, Emma sighed as she stood up to walk upstairs. All she managed was to get up a little before she yelped and fell back on the couch, the sound attracting the attention of the 3 other people in the room. Louis was there in a fraction of a second helping his sister sit up on the couch and handing her a glass of water and some tylenal. He sat down next to her as she took the medicin.

Being classic Emma she responded to him with a pun, "My head hertz from the frecuency of a room with no puns, but thanks Louis"

Her pun made adrien laugh a little, calling attention to himself. When Emma saw him her eyes glassed over and she looked on the verge of tears, her voice was shaky as she spoke "Who The HELL are you?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, it's ok. You don't have to worry, he's my old friend Adrian" Nino said comfortingly. Emma trusted very few males, having grown up without a father and been beaten up by the boys at school so much over her entire life. In fact Nino and Gabriel Agreste, who had made an exception for Mari to bring the twins to her work when they had no one else to look after them, the had seen him as almost a grandfather, were the only men Emma had really trusted that weren't her family.

"HE IS ADRIAN, if anything he looks like the stupid Catboy in the pictures, the one aunt Alia wants to punch so much, and the one mom hates talking about" Responded Emma, Louis nodded in agreement.

"He's not Chat Noir, and your not supposed to tell anybody about how badly Aunty Alia wants to punch Chat Noir," Nino scolded through gritted teeth, then added in a whisper, "And you know why your mom hates talking about Chat Noir,"

Adrian was extremely confused, there were so many Questions running through his mind. Why would Marinette hate him? Why would Alia want to punch him? But the biggest question of all was, HOW THE HELL DID THESE KIDS KNOW HE WAS CHAT NOIR?

"Well as long as you're not Chat Noir" Louis spoke up, interrupting Adrien's thoughts, "I would love another boy friend... I live in a house full of girls, Share a room with my twin sister and lets just say the other boys in grade 7 aren't all that fond of me,"

"What if I am Chat Noir?" Adrien asked mischievously. Nino and Louis stared at him incredulously and Emma just gave him a murderous glare, if the girl hadn't been so hurt she could barely breathe without wincing Adrien was sure she would have been at his throat.

"Hey I'm Just Kidding,"

A little while later Emma and the Boys were sitting on the couch, talking, playing Video games or telling jokes, Which they stopped doing because Emma couldn't laugh without crying out in pain. Adrian took a liking to the kids really quickly, he also saw a lot of Marinette in them too. For starters NO ONE, Absolutely No One could beat the twins at video games. Especial Ultimate Mega-Strike.

Even though their personalities were so different he saw Mari in both the twins. Louis was like the boy version of teenaged Marinette, liked fashion, was extremely empathetic and was shy one minuted and the next was so relaxed he would talk to you about almost anything. Emma on the other hand had other Marinette traits, Clumsy, awkward and struggles with self-esteem, but also sweet, outgoing, joyful and according to her brother, Always Late. Plus the Twins looked like carbon copies of their mom, except for Emma's eyes of course, which were BRIGHT green instead of babybel blue.

They were playing Ultimate Mega-Strike when Marinette and Alia came in the door laughing.

"Hey, girls. What are you laughing about," Nino asked looking up when he lost to the twins...Again.

"Oh nothing, just how reena rouge is going to punch chat noir in the face when he gets back...same with me and probably Carapace too," Alia laughed, not noticing how Adrien flinched at those words, " Anyways we should probably go drop Adrien off at the Hotel. Sorry you couldn't stay with us."

"No problem, bye guys. See you later Marrinette," Adrien said, everyone responded in a chorus of goodbyes and then everyone was out the door.


End file.
